Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-3x+y = -26}$ ${5x-y = 44}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the top and bottom equations together. $2x = 18$ $\dfrac{2x}{{2}} = \dfrac{18}{{2}}$ ${x = 9}$ Now that you know ${x = 9}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-3x+y = -26}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${-3}{(9)}{ + y = -26}$ $-27+y = -26$ $-27{+27} + y = -26{+27}$ ${y = 1}$ You can also plug ${x = 9}$ into $\thinspace {5x-y = 44}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${5}{(9)}{ - y = 44}$ ${y = 1}$